Beyond the Light: Episode 9
by Beth Newman
Summary: We continue the story of the CBS daytime drama, Guiding Light


Episode 9

**Part 1: Morning Brew**

The Bauer household is in a tizzy this morning. Thankful the storm has passed, and that she's no longer trapped inside an elevator with Jonathan Randall, Mindy Bauer is in a hurry, going through paperwork for the grand opening of her Women's Wellness Center.

"You're working like a whirlwind," her husband, Rick Bauer, tells her. "And you haven't even had any coffee."

"No time, honey," she says as she picks up another file.

"Listen," Rick grabs her hand away from the file, "it's all going to be fine. Slow down. You and Beth will be a success at this thing," he smiles.

"Oh, I know!" Mindy cries. "There's just so much to do! I really want franchise this thing, you know? After all, if you're going to dream, you may as well dream big!"

"True. But please don't tell me you're actually considering Lizzie's offer about _Doctors' Wives_?" Rick rolls his eyes.

"I know it's silly, but it could be very good publicity," Mindy replies.

"I won't have to be on it, will I? Even though I've got the perfect face for television? Heck, forget television – how about the silver screen?" Rick mugs into a mirror on the wall.

Mindy laughs and explains that Rick won't have to appear. The producers merely want to showcase the wives of medical professionals and how they're making differences in their community. "It's not one of those awful _Real Housewives_ shows," she explains.

"Give it some serious thought," he tells her. Then he kisses her forehead and leaves for Cedars.

**Part 2: A Wake-Up Call**

Alexandra Spaulding stares at a phone number written on a sheet of paper. She picks up her phone, and proceeds to dial. Deep down, she's hoping on one picks up.

"Hello," answers a woman, who sounds far away.

"India?" Alex asks.

"Yes, and I'd recognize that throaty voice anywhere," India purrs. "My dear stepmother, how are you?"

"This isn't a social call, and I ceased being your stepmother when your father, the Baron, died. India, there's a Spaulding matter, and I'm afraid we're going to need you as a stockholder to cast a vote." Alex explains that Alan-Michael desires to take control of Spaulding Enterprises.

"Take Spaulding away from Phillip? Alan-Michael must be mad!" India exclaims. "No one, and I repeat no one could ever take Phillip's place," she continues.

"We're talking about the boardroom, not the bedroom, India, and besides you and Phillip divorced long ago, so get any notions out of your head this instant," Alex snaps.

"He's back with Beth, I assume?" India inquires.

"Of course, and nothing, nor anyone, will ever come between them again!" Alex raises her voice. She'd give anything for India to relinquish her Spaulding stock.

"And when is the vote supposed to happen?" asks India.

"Soon," Alex tells her.

"I'll catch a flight later today," India tells her. "My goodness, I do look forward to returning to Springfield!"

Alex sighs and hangs up.

**Part 3: No Way to Start the Day**

Phillip sips his morning coffee in the Spaulding dining room, and barely notices when Beth enters. He grumbles a half-hearted 'Good morning,' before returning his attention to the Springfield Journal.

"Phillip," Beth begins, "we need to talk."

"About what?" he asks without looking at her.

"Spaulding."

"What about it?" She grabs the paper from him and stares at him.

"Is this what you want?" she asks, her eyes piercing into his.

"Yes, of course!" Phillip cries. "For you, for the kids. Beth, I have to think about our family. I can't just can't turn it over to Alan-Michael." Phillip is incredulous; he can't believe Beth would actually ask him such a question.

"We had plans…" she begins.

"I know, I know. I'd write, you'd paint. But come on, Beth, that's not reality. We've got our kids and our granddaughter to consider," he explains.

"I am considering the kids, and I think they'd like nothing more than for their father to be happy," she says.

"Who says I'm not happy?" Phillip asks. "Look, we're getting in touch with the stockholders, it will come to a vote, and we'll never see Alan-Michael again."

"You could go your entire life not seeing your brother again?" Beth asks

"Yes," he says coldly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to the office." He leaves without giving her a goodbye kiss.

Beth wonders what she can do to help Phillip. She can't stop thinking about her recent conversation with Edmund, and realizes she has a bit more power than she initially thought.

**Part 4: Mindy Muses**

Mindy Bauer loves her new office at the Wellness Center. It oozes grace and sophistication, and she couldn't be more pleased.

In a few short days, she and Beth will host the grand opening.

Mindy knows she's on to something here: a place for women to receive spa services, health care tips, and all other kinds of goodies. It doesn't necessarily have to be just for women, she thinks. I'd give anything to get Daddy on the treadmill in the gym! She laughs out loud at the thought of her rugged Daddy, Billy Lewis, on a treadmill, and then her thoughts turn toward Lizzie's offer.

Television could really boost business.

It could also help us franchise this idea.

I've always thought I'd be good on television. And, she thinks, I do have some experience in front of a camera…..

.com/watch?v=vqalm3Vq7yk

iframe width="420" height="315" src=".com/embed/vqalm3Vq7yk" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen/iframe

Ah, Lujack, she thinks. And Nick, her former love, and Lujack's twin brother.

Where has the time gone?

She grabs her phone and dials Lizzie's number.

**Part 5: On Call**

Rick Bauer, in his office, gets a call from the emergency room.

"Rick, it's Lillian. Can you come down to the ER?" she nervously asks.

"What's the problem?" he inquires.

"We've got several kids from Springfield High. They're sick. Chills…high fever…the works. It's just so strange to have so many at once," Lillian tells him.

"Must be some sort of bug," Rick says.

"No, I don't think so. It's bad, and very peculiar."

"I'm on my way down," Rick tells her.


End file.
